


Lizzy's baby brother (one shot)

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Protective Big Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Gabe has a first date and Lizzy isn't so sure she's okay with it.





	Lizzy's baby brother (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this one shot.

Gabe came home from school one day, he was fifteen and he just asked the girl he liked out. He was so giddy and excited. 

"What's got you so excited?" Lizzy asked as she entered the house a few seconds after him and ruffled Gabe's hair.

"I asked Natalie Parks out today" Gabe replied. Lizzy froze. She swore to herself she wouldn't be one of those overprotective sisters who go crazy when their baby brother starts dating but that didn't mean she was_ okay _with her baby brother dating. He was fifteen. When she was 15, she was barely into people. She especially didn't trust Natalie Parks. Her older sister Makayla, was in Lizzy's grade, and she's a total bitch if you asked her. 

"Oh" Lizzy said, she raised an eyebrow. "and what did she say?"

"She said yes" Gabe grinned. 

"Good for you Gabe" Lizzy smiled, "Have you talked to mom or mama?"

"I am in a few minutes" Gabe told her, "Do you think they'll let me go?" He asked.

"Where are you planning to go?" Lizzy asked.

"The movies" Gabe replied. 

"I'm sure they'll let you" Lizzy replied. Gabe smiled and ran upstairs to tell their moms. 

* * *

Later that night, Lena drove Gabe to the movie theaters. He waited in the lobby for her, for at least an hour. He felt it was impolite to go into the theater without her. Hours went by, at least two or three, and still no sign of Natalie. Then Gabe heard a soft giggle, he turned his head and saw Natalie walking out of a different movie theater, arms linked to Fred Roberts. Gabe felt his heart shatter. Natalie basically stood him up! He used his super hearing and over heard Natalie tell Fred she only said yes to Gabe because he looked desperate. Gabe's face flushed with embarrassment. He was going to be the laughing stock of the school tomorrow. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he called Lizzy.

"Hello?" Lizzy answered.

"Lizzy?" Gabe said in a small voice, this alarmed his sister, she knew he needed her, "c..can you come get me?" 

"Sure thing Gabriel" She said, "You wait there, okay?" 

"okay.." he replied. In a short 15 to 20 minutes, Lizzy arrived and Gabe entered her car. 

"What happened?" She asked him. 

"She stood me up" Gabe replied. "S...She came out of another theater with Fred Roberts" 

"Oh my sweet little brother" Lizzy said sweetly as Gabe sobbed into Lizzy's arms when she wrapped her arms around him.

Lizzy and Gabe drove home, and Gabe locked himself in his room. 

* * *

The next day, there were embarrassing photos of Natalie plastered all over the school. Natalie was having a meltdown, embarrassing even her sister and Fred Roberts. Gabe turned his head towards Lizzy's locker, who winked at him and shot him a thumbs up. 

Gabe smiled and he knew in his heart, the girls who would never break it, besides his mothers and aunts/cousins/ friends, are his sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> read and review!


End file.
